


Shortcut to Family

by Control_Room



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Recreation of sibling relationships, StnlyMobile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: When a certain someone possesses Stanford, Addi decided to head into town to calm her nerves. What better way to meet someone than in an alley?





	1. Of Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> Addi belongs to hntrgurl on Tumblr. Link below. I hope y'all enjoy it!

[hntrgurl13.tumblr.com](hntrgurl13.tumblr.com)

* * *

“Stupid Bill,” Adeline Marks muttered under her breath as she marched through the town's empty street. “If only Ford didn't make that damn deal."

She shivered, the November air sending a chill down her spine. She pulled her deep orange cloak tighter around herself, trying to warm up.

“Ugh…” she groaned, rubbing her cheek. “I wish I could've stopped him. Then he wouldn't’ve given me this stupid bruise.”

After hearing a loud crash, followed by angry masculine voices, Addi’s lips quirked up a little. That meant the bar was nearby, and _that_  meant warmth and solace. Picking up her pace, she jogged down the street, duly noting the alley before the joint. However, she should've paid more attention to it as she went by.

“He-” Addi had started to shout when she felt someone grab her arm, but she was cut off by them covering her mouth as well.

‘ _This is not my day_ ,’ she internally groaned while she struggled in man's grip.

“Heh, you're a feisty one, arenchya?” he chuckled with a thick Australian accent after she bit his hand. “That's fine by me, ma'am!”

He threw her to the ground, dazing her. Before she could gain any focus, he kicked her roughly in the stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs.

“He- help!” She gasped when she gained some air. The man kicked her again, making her double over.

“Be quiet, girly,” he growled, “Otherwise I'm going to be rou-”

“EHEM.” a gruff voice cut in, Adeline’s rather shortish savior silhouetted in the front of the alley. “Didn't yer ma ever teach you respect? Leave 'er alone!”

“Oi?” the Australian man said, quirking his head. He then drew a knife and advanced on the smaller man. “And whatcha gonna do about it, mate?”

Adeline whimpered, knowing that most guys would turn coward to a knife, and even if this man didn't, the fight would probably end with hospitalization and court issues. But her worries were in vain, as her rescuer just let out a yell and charged forwards, startling her attacker. In his stupor, the other delivered a strong uppercut to him, basically launching him into the air with sheer force.

“I'ma gonna do that,” he hissed menacingly, “And this.”

He slammed a mean left hook into the Australian’s face, and it landed with a crunch. Addi winced, presuming he had broken his nose. The Australian crumpled to the ground a groan and a thud, having been knocked out.

The smaller man smirked lightly; Addi could make that out from under his rather incredibly fluffy hood.

“Are ya alright, Miss?” He asked, extending his hand to help her up. She nodded, and accepted his outstretched arm. He glanced at the man he knocked out. “Yikes, you’d've thought a guy like him could've gotten a girl decently.”

“Yeah,” Addi giggled lightly, the weight of the situation still pressuring on her heavily. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Eh, chin up Miss…” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t know her name. “Miss Blonde?”

“Blonde?” she guffawed, the meek attempt to cheer her up successful. “I’m Adeline Marks, and you are?”

“Sta-” he froze, suddenly uncomfortable, as though his name caused him physical pain. “Er… just call me Stan.”

“Where are you from?” she asked, having a suspicious nag, like someone was watching her ~~_Bill_~~. “Like, your accent is very Jerseyish, but there’s some other things mixed in.”

“Hm. Well,” he looked at her, as though seeing if he could trust her. “Yep. Jersey, Colombia, Canada, New Mexico… mostly Jersey. I travel a lot.”

“Right…” Addi's brain scrambled, trying to figure out a way to see 'Stan’s’ face. As they passed under the lamp post, she was struck by an idea. “The sky's beautiful tonight, isn't it?”

“Hm?” Stan looked up, and his hood slipped off. Addi's breath hitched, and she instantly recognized the man. “Huh. It is pretty nice up here. Uh… Miss Marks? Are ya OK? You're looking at me funny.”

“Um, yeah,” Addi stammered, inwardly cursing at herself. “You just look a lot like someone I know.”

“Yeah, right,” Stan muttered gruffly, and glared at her. “Don't think I'm blind. I saw that bruise Sixer gave ya.”

“H-how do you know Ford?” Addi demanded, subconsciously touching her cheek. “Tell me!”

“Easy, Adeline,” Stan shrugged. “It's not that hard to know my own twin. Where is he, by the way? I need ta give 'im a piece of my mind for hittin’ a gal like yerself. What was he, drunk?”

“In a way, I guess,” Addi admitted. Stan grimaced. “I'd say extreme sleep deprivation.”

“Heh,” Stan chuckled in a grim way, glancing up at the stars again. “Ya can't trust 'im ta take care of 'imself. I guess somethings never change.”

“Agreed,” Addi muttered, thinking of older issues. “Old habits die hard.”

“Mhm. Say, ya want a ride home?” Stan asked, seeing Addi shiver in the cold. “It's pretty chilly now.”

“That would be nice,” Adeline agreed, nodding her head and pulling her cloak around her frame. She bit her lip. “Um… and maybe you can help with Ford?”

“Oh no,” Stan protested, raising his hands. He had a panicked glint in his chocolate brown eyes. “Uh, me an’ Sixer ain't on good terms… he's not happy with me… I kinda ruined his life, ya see…”

“Then help me fix it,” she pleaded, urging him to help. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “I'm sure he'd really appreciate it.”

“Ugh,” he groaned, throwing his head back. “Fine. For Ford.”

“Thank you,” Addi breathed. “So much.”

“Whatever,” Stan shrugged. “My car's over there.”

He had pointed at the red El Diablo Addi had noticed earlier. Once they were inside, Addi saw only a grey duffle bag, faded with overuse. It looked deflated, as though many of the things that were in it once, were no more. With a dull pang of horror, Addi realized that Stan must have lived in his car.

“618 Gopher Road, right?” Stan questioned, driving away Addi's intrusive thoughts. “Or is it-”

“No, you got it right,” Addi assured him. “Wait… how do you know that?”

“Our ma gave me the address,” a slight smile tugged at Stan's lips. “After our Pa kicked me out, she was the only one in my family that stayed in contact with me.”

“Oh,” Addi sighed and stretched, then noticed Stan's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. “Forgive me for asking… what got you kicked out?”

“Toffee, science, college, and my own stupidity,” Stan growled and grimaced, his grip tightening further. “Ya can ask Ford fer the details.”

Seeing his discomfort, Adeline dropped the subject, and looked out the window, lost in thought. Shortly thereafter, they pulled up by the large log house. Addi made sure Stan was with her; as she didn’t want him disappearing on her.

“Maybe I shouldn’t…” Stan weakly protested, trailing off from the look she gave him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, failing miserably to hide their shaking. He was paler than a category one ghost. “It’s just… you know… ugh.”

Rolling her eyes in mock irritation, Addi opened the door for him, and shoved him inside.

“Stanford!” she called out, turning on a light in the messy living room. Stan seemed to relax as he took in the wreck. “We have a guest!”

“He might’ve been a nerd,” Stan chuckled under his breath, “But I always had the OCD.”

“Who is it?” the ‘nerd’ asked from the kitchen, and Stan froze. He then tried to go out the door, but Adeline grabbed his wrist. Ford came into the living room- unpossessed, thank G-d, without looking up and scribbling in a red notebook of some sort. “I was in the middle of studying a Merfi-”

He looked up, and became a mirror image of his twin in more than one way. The journal slipped from his hands and landed with a light thump on the floor. He, for the first time, made no move to pick it up, choosing to step over it, going towards his brother.

“Stanley,” he breathed, eyes slightly narrowed, but not in a cruel way. More like a studying and worried one. “Wh-”

“Heeey bro, it was nice to see you, I probably should go now,” he stammered quickly, eyes wide and nervous, turning to the door. Adeline camel kicked him. “Oor not…”

“Addi,” Ford stated, looking directly at her, his low voice thick. “What happened?”

“Well, funny story,” Addi nervously giggled. “So, I was walking, and some guy grabbed me and dragged me into an alley for… you know what, and Stan kinda swooped in and saved me. And now this happened!”

Ford’s already surprised expression became shocked, and he stared at Stan, who blushed lightly from being branded as a hero. Stanford shuffled over to his armchair and sat down heavily dropping his head into his hands. Stan looked at his feet nervously, looking similar to a child who was caught doing something naughty.

“Stan…” Ford muttered suddenly, looking up sharply. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Wha-what do ya mean, Sixer?” Stan stuttered, his face betraying his petrified-ness. “L-like I-I’ll go a-”

“I mean,” Ford interrupted, standing up to look Stan in the eye. “You saved my girlfri- I MEAN, RESEARCH ASSISTANT, from… stuff. BUT, I’m still mad at you for my project.”

“I get it,” he sighed, deflating, the small spark of hope that had been in his eyes vanishing. “I really do. If I were you I’d hate me, t-”

“I don’t hate you, Stan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliff hanger!


	2. Of Werewolves in Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, sorry bout that! The next one'll be longer!

“You… I… What…” Stan gibbered, wide eyed and paler than before. His brow knotted, and he seemed to snarl a bit. “But… I  _ ruined  _ **_everything_ ** ! How _ could  _ you, of all people, not hate me?!”

 

Ford stared in shock at his brother. His brother, his flesh and blood, his  _ twin,  _ for G-d’s sake-- and cannot think of a single word to say. But Stan seemed to have a dictionary lodged in his throat, and he couldn't stop the tumult of words once they had begun.

 

“I did so many stupid things, Poindexter,” he rambled, the color slowly trickling back into his face. “An’ not just destroying that science project of yours, but things before and after that. I've hurt people, both on accident and on purpose, an’ sometimes… I enjoyed it. I destroyed things and places and people-- G-d, I hurt you! Why…  _ how can you not hate me?! _ ”

 

Stan's face was now flushed a brilliant red, Ford was blown off his feet, flabbergasted and stunned, and Adeline felt like an invisible force was tearing her to pieces. She knew that Stan was strong, incredibly strong at that, and that he clearly knew how to fight. And she had concluded that he lived out of his car, so he probably fell in with bad people, loan sharks, and the such. But a part of her desperately clung to her first impression of him, a joking fighter with respect for women and people's rights. But then again… they are called first impressions for a reason.

 

“This was stupid,” Stanley muttered, jamming his fists into his pockets again, this time to conceal his rage. “I'm leaving. Forget I ever came, forget I ever existed.”

 

“Stanley, wait!” Ford pleaded, surging out of his paralyzed position on the armchair. “Don't go!”

 

Stan his back turned, froze. Addi looked the two brothers, mind and heart racing-- how can she fix this?! The chilling guilt pooled into her, freezing her entire body. But Stanford's voice pulled her out of the depths, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

 

“Please…” he nearly whispered, his voice threatening to crack in a thousand ways. He took a tentative step forwards. “Please, Ley… don't go.”

 

“Why shouldn't I?” Stan questioned curtly yet softly, his façade of toughness suddenly wavering. “Why should I stay, and ruin more of your future?”

 

“Because…” Ford's voice broke, and he rushed at Stan, who barely had time to turn around as his brother engulfed him in a hug. “You're my  _ best friend,  _ you're my  _ family,  _ you're my  _ brother,  _ you're my  _ twin,  _ and I missed you!”

 

Stan's arms were by Ford's sides, as though they couldn't decide whether to hug him back or to push him away. His face would've been funny had it not been for the situation, a slack jawed   incredulousness. Addi was at a loss, her brain flipped over. She had never seen Ford like this; but now… he was gripping Stan so tightly, eyes shut tighter, his chest tighter still. Cautiously, Stan slowly returned the gesture, very slightly and gently. Sentimentalism was not his forte, and it had been a long time since he had last dealt with this type of contact. Even so… he pulled his brother closer. A wild grin spread across his face, and he winked at Addi. Though it was not flirtatiously, but a 'watch this' wink. Slightly adjusting his grip on Ford, he heaved him into the air.

 

“Ma would be ashamed,” Stan chuckled after Ford accidentally let out an indignant squeak. “Ya still are as light as a bunch of grapes.”

 

“Let me go, Ley!” Ford demanded, blushing from embarrassment. Stan shrugged and dropped him. “Oof!”

 

“Glad to see that it all worked out,” Addi chirped, causing Ford to jump out of his skin. “I think that this calls for a celebration!”

 

“Uh…” both Stans said in unison, glancing at each other.

 

“I'll be right back!” She chuckled, dashing into the kitchen and returning with a six-pack of beer. She chucked one at Stan and another at Ford. “Catch!”

 

Stan expertly snatched his out of the air, while Ford caught his against his chest. Addi popped hers open and raised it.

 

“To the Stans!” She announced, taking a swig. Ford blushed lightly and opened his, raising it.

 

“To friendship!” He declared, and he and Addi drank. Stan shrugged, followed suit and opened his own, and stared at the bottle for a moment before raising it as well.

 

“To family.” He stated firmly. And they all drank.

  
The evening came to an end just as true night began, yet they continued to talk and laugh. The empty bottles started to accumulate around them, and their faces became redder with each sip. Soon stories were being traded, true or false, no one could tell. Ford told tales of his time in Gravity Falls and Backupsmore, Addi wistfully recounted nights sneaking out of the house to stargaze, study and learn, whilst Stan wove intricately entrancing stories of alleyways and Colombian nights, werewolves in bars, and bike races. They made each other gasp and sigh, cry and laugh, and enjoy each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappie will be a little angsty.


End file.
